Hot shot and Override love, care and family
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: The sequel to Hot shot's and Override's wedding I cyber-do!
1. Chapter 1

_The sequel to Hot shot's and Override's wedding I cyber-do!_

chapter 1

Hot shot and Override were at their home. They have been married for few years and they heard of Coby's and Lori's wedding. "That's great news." Hot shot said.

"I know." Override said.

Override saw many of the bots had families. She saw how much Clocker had grown. She saw how proud Brakedown was of Clocker. Clocker had become a fine racer.

Override really wanted to have a sparkling. She wondered if Hot shot would agree to having one.

Hot shot saw all the families they were so happy. Hot shot even got to hold a neighbor's sparkling. It made him want a sparkling all his own. He hoped Override would say yes to having one. He was going to tell her when he came home.

Override was cooking dinner. She was waiting for Hot shot to come home. Hot shot came through the door. "Override I'm home!" he said.

"Hi Hot shot." She said kissing him.

"Override I would like to talk to you." Hot shot said.

"What about?" Override said.

"I think it's about time to start a family." Hot shot said.

Override was shocked. "I wanted to talk to you about that." Override said.

"So let's start a family." Hot shot said.

"But first let's have dinner." Override said.

"But before we have a family let's get a turbo dog to see if we are ready." Hot shot said.

"Okay." Override said.

They went out to see what kind of turbo dog to get. They decided on a nice pointer turbo dog.

Brakedown's friend was breeder of them so he knew he would give them a great dog.

They made it to Breakdown's friends place. "Okay, the puppies won't be weaned for two weeks." Bustway said.

Hot shot and Override looked at them. "They are all so cute!" Override said.

"Okay females are 500 shanix and males 400 shanix." Bustway said.

Override picked up a little female. "That little lady you can have for 300 even." he said.

"Aw aren't you precious. You are one sale. A clearance puppy." Override said.

"You know I think she likes us." Hot shot said petting her. The puppy licked his hand.

"Well then that's your girl." Bustway said.

Override had somethings to do somethings on earth.

"Okay will you take good care of her when you get her home?" Override asked.

"I will." Hot shot said.

"Tell me if you decide on a name, so I know what to call it." Override said.

"Okay, see you later say hi to Coby Bud and Lori for me." Hot shot said.

"I will." she said.

Hot shot drove home with the puppy in his cockpit. "Hey big day huh girl?" Hot shot said. Hot shot played a little music. The puppy seemed happy. "You like Bridgit Mendler?" Hot shot said. "Bridgit?" He said.

The puppy looked pretty happy. "That has a nice ring to it." Hot shot said. "Bridgit it is." he said.

Hot shot brought the puppy home and he saw his neighbors. "Hey Hot shot I see you got a pointer turbo puppy." said the neighbor's daughter.

"Yes her name's Bridgit." Hot shot said.

"How cute." the daughter said.

"Oh there has been another robbery I hope you plan on doing something." the neighbor said.

"Don't worry I have been working on this. I hate dangerous neighborhoods too Markout Override and I are going to send more enforcers if that doesn't work we'll have another meeting and start a specail crime watch." Hot shot said.

"Okay." Markout said.

Hot shot fed Bridgit. "There we go." he said.

At bed time Hot shot placed Bridgit in her crate and read up on puppy care. Bridgit started crying. Hot shot knew from the puppy care book if Bridgit cried constantly she was scared to be a lone and he had to let her cry. After two hours Bridgit stopped and slept peacefully through the night.

After two days Hot shot placed Bridgit in her crate and put food and water in there. Then he left to go pick up Override. A thunderstorm was starting. Bridgit was crying she was scared of the storm.

Hot shot met up with Override and kissed her. They drove up to the house together. Puppy crying was heard. "That sounds like Bridgit." Override said.

They went inside and saw the blanket and pillow in the crate were torn. "What got into her?" Hot shot asked.

Then they saw Bridgit trembling. "I think the storm scared her." Override said.

"I agree." Hot shot said.

"Now we have to take her to the vet to see if he can prescribe anything for this." Override said.

"Agreed." Hot shot said.

Hot shot and Override were pretty busy taking care of Bridgit. Hot shot came back from a walk. "How was the walk?" Override said.

"It was great," Hot shot said. "I'm glad we got her fixed because I don't have worry about pulling other dogs off her." he said.

"I know last thing we need is litter." Override said.

"Yes we wanted her as a companion and family pet not a breeder." Hot shot said.

"I know." Override said. "We did such a great job taking care of her now we can start our family," she said.

"Good idea." Hot shot said.

So they got into bed and started to make love. Hot shot and Override were kissing. "Did you have kibble?" Override asked.

"No, I was wondering if it was you." Hot shot said.

They turned their heads. There was Bridgit watching them. "Bridgit shoo! Get out!" Hot shot said.

"Hot shot, focus." Override said.

"Sorry," he said.

Then Bridgit went over to her bed a laid down.

Hot shot and Override went back to making love.

After a couple weeks Hot shot and Override were busy. Override was at home. While Hot shot had things to handle.

Hot shot was with Brakedown and Clocker. Hot shot's come went off. "Hello?" he said.

"I just want you to know there is a pretty femme on your bed." Override said.

"Okay I'll be home soon." Hot shot said getting Override's joke.

"That Override?" Clocker asked.

"Yes it was." Hot shot said.

"I heard you two are trying to have a sparkling, is it true?" Brakedown asked.

"Yes we were talking about before we got are sweet turbo dog Bridgit. We thought it we start out well taking care of a dog for a year we're ready to be a parents." Hot shot said.

"That's great," Clocker said.

"I know." Brakedown said.

"So how is that girlfriend of yours Clocker?" Hot shot asked.

"She's fine, we have been dating for about 3 years and I think she's the one." Clocker said.

"Yeah I think my young one has found the one." Brakedown said.

"Grandpa!" Clocker said.

"I better get home." Hot shot said.

"Okay see ya." Clocker said.

Hot shot made it home. He saw Override. "What is it dear?" Hot shot asked.

"I'm pregnant." Override said showing him the test.

"This is wonderful!" Hot shot said hugging her.

Optimus and his mother Elita one congratulated them and so did Override's parents Turfstrip and Bright-light.

Today Brakedown and Hot shot were walking together. "I know it's great isn't it?" Hot shot said.

"Keep in mind she is going to go through a lot of changes." Brakedown said. "Swollen ankles, a regular glow to her face, nausea and not to mention cravings and back aches." Brakedown said.

"Wow," Hot shot said.

"I know," Brakedown said.

"Maybe you should by her a present to celebrate." Brakedown said.

"Good idea," Hot shot said.

Hot shot bought Override a lovely necklace. It was double heart with diamonds it was silver.

"It's beautiful," Override said.

Hot shot put it on her.

Today was a check up. "Okay let's get started. The spark will sound just like a little train." The nurse said. She placed the Fetal Doppler on Override's middle. There was no sound. "Okay let's try the ultra sound." the nurse said. Nothing still the nurse looked worried. "I will be right back." she said.

Then she came back with the doctor. "Okay let's take a look." the doctor said. He saw something he didn't want to see.

"Is everything alright?" Override asked.

"Not what I want to see. This is not what you expect at two months." the doctor said.

"What do you mean?" Override asked.

The doctor turned to her. "I'm sorry we don't know why these things happen but they happen. There is no sparkbeat it's a miscarriage. I'm so sorry." The doctor said.

Hot shot and Override came back home after everything especially after calling their families and telling them the bad news. "Okay after a few months we can try again." Hot shot said.

He saw Override crying and petting Bridgit. Hot shot sat next to her and hugged her. "Everything will be alright. We can try again later." Hot shot said.

Override was sobbing. Hot shot began to rub her back.

Brakedown and Clocker heard about what happen. Brakedown consoled Override. Because he remember when his wife had a miscarriage.

Override started to feel a lot better.

"Okay we can try later." Override said. "right now let's focus on our vacation." she said.

Optimus and Elita-1 came to their house to watch Bridgit because the regular dog sitter just had a sparkling. "Don't worry we'll take good care of Bridgit." Elita said.

"Okay, here's the list on how to take care of her." Override said handing them the list.

"We'll follow the list you two just have a good time." Optimus said.

Hot shot and Override went on the vacation on earth. They made a love that night. After a couple of weeks they came home.

Optimus and Elita were happy to see them. Bridgit was too. "Did you have a good time?" Optimus asked.

"We sure did." Hot shot said.

"That's great." Elita said.

A couple of days later Hot shot came home and found Override sitting on the couch she looked really happy.

"Did the doctor call back?" Hot shot asked.

"Yes and the results from lab work are I'm pregnant!" Override said.

"That is wonderful!" Hot shot said.

"I know!" Override said.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Hot shot and Override were very happy they were going to have a sparkling. Everything was running smoothly. Bridgit their turbo dog was curious. Override sometimes petted Bridgit while she was sewing. She was sewing a blanket for the sparkling. It was red with a yellow star on it. She showed it to Hot shot.

"It's a very nice blanket." Hot shot shot said.

The months passed and Override's middle was growing big and round. Hot shot was being good a husband and made sure Override was calm and comfortable. He got her snacks, massaged her back and feet. He did everything.

They want ed to be surprised by the gender of the sparkling. Optimus and Elita-1 were pretty excited about this. So were Override's parents Turfstrip and Bright-light.

Tonight Override was writing down names. "Hot shot would you like a boy or a girl?" Override asked.

"I would like either one." Hot shot said.

"So want both boy and girl." Override said.

"Yes either one would make me happy." Hot shot said.

"Same here." Override said.

Things were hopping for Hot shot and Override. They had a lot to do. Hot shot still had to finish the nursery. Lucky for him Brakedown and Clocker were helping him. "Thanks guys I really appreciate the help." Hot shot said.

"No problem we're happy to help." Clocker said.

"Yes after all you need all the help you can get this being your first kid." Brakedown said.

"I know, Override's parents are going to help us for the first few days." Hot shot said.

"That's nice of them." Clocker said.

"It is." Hot shot said.

"So what do you think the sparkling will be?" Brakedown asked.

"I don't know what do you guys think it will be?" Hot shot asked.

"I think it might be a girl." Clocker said.

"I think it might be a boy." Brakedown said.

"I'd be happy with either one." Hot shot said.

They had a sparkling shower. Everyone gave gifts for the sparkling they were all so cute.

After a few more months Override was two weeks from her due date. Good thing everything was ready. That night Hot shot and Override were asleep.

Bridgit their turbo dog was fast asleep in her bed. The Bridgit woke up. She went over to Override's side. Override woke up. "AH! Ooh!" she groaned.

She shook Hot shot awake. "Hot shot wake up it's time." she said.

Hot shot got up and grabbed the bag. "Okay let's go." he said.

They got in cyber taxi. "To the hospital step on it!" Hot shot said.

The taxi drive drove off. They got pulled over by police. "What's going on?" the police man asked.

"Oh got a couple here who needs to get to the hospital. The man says his wife is about to have their sparkling." the driver said. The officers looked in the back seat saw Hot shot trying to keep Override calm.

"We'll get you there." the officer said.

They made it to the hospital in time.

Override was now in a hospital room. Hot shot had called his parents and Overrides parents. They said they would be there soon.

The doctor came in. "Everything looks good here." he said. "In about another hour you will be ready to deliver." he said.

After two hours the doctor came back and got Override ready and the nurses were also ready. "Okay Override here comes another contraction you're going to push on this one." he said.

"Okay," Override said.

"Ready and push!" the doctor said.

Override cried out and squeezed Hot shot's hand. Hot shot winced she had a tight grip.

Override took a break. Then the doctor told her to push again.

"You're doing good sweet heart." Hot shot said.

Override was exhausted. "Be quiet!" she shouted.

"Sorry." Hot shot said.

"You're doing good one more push and make it a big one." the doctor said.

Override took a deep and pushed. Then they heard a sparkling cry.

"It's a girl!" the doctor said.

Hot shot smiled he was so happy he had a daughter!

Override was happy too. She was the mother of a beautiful girl.

The doctor placed the crying sparkling in Override's arms. Override was crying she just happy.

The sparkling was crying. The nurses were cleaning her up.

"Hello, sweetie mommy has been waiting for you." Override said.

"Daddy has been too." Hot shot said wiping a tear away. He hadn't seen anything so beautiful before. _This is the most wonderful thing I have seen in my life._ Hot shot thought.

The doctor then cleaned up the sparkling and gave her a check up. "Let's see 70 lbs very good. 46 inches good length." he said. Everything checked out normal. Then he handed her to her mother.

Hot shot touched her tiny hand. Then his little daughter grasped his finger.

Then Optimus and Elita came in and so did Turfstrip and Bright-light. "AW!" They said.

"What's her name?" Turfstrip asked.

"Oh lots of ideas but nothing." Hot shot said.

"She looks her great grandmother my mother." Elita said. "She died when Hot shot was just a sparkling. But I know she would have loved her great grand daughter." she said.

"What was your mother's name?" Override asked.

"Stargem." Elita said.

"That's perfect." Override said.

"Yes it is." Hot shot said.

"Her name is now Stargem." Override said.

The doctor filled it out and put it on her hospital bracelet.

"My mother would have been honored," Elita said.

To be continued.


End file.
